My favorite Avenger
by LuckyDetective
Summary: A short story of just Bruce meeting a fan. Set after "Skydiving with Tony"


**My favorite Avenger**

**by Lucky Detective**

Declaimer – Avengers, The Hulk, Iron Man belong to Marvel Comics and Disney. If this isn't correct just know not my characters just borrowing them for non profit fun. Just that little girl is my own creation.

"DAMMNIT TONY WE BEEN THROUGHT THIS!" Pepper raged at Tony in full rage over the phone. Pepper was understandably furious over Tony stupid stunt that occur this morning. Skydiving without a parachute? Not to mention taking someone with you out of the plane without the damn parachute. Pepper kept raging and even reminded Tony he shouldn't danger other people's lives whileTony wisely put the phone in the glove compartment and on speaker. Bruce thought it was interesting to the fact one can still hear Pepper's rage through the glove compartment and while the car was going almost 90 miles per hour. Not to mention the sun roof was off and the wind was blasting though them. Tony just hum and move to the beat of Pepper's rage as if it was his favorite song and even mouth out some of it as if it was the chorus.

Finally when Pepper's rage decline to a somewhat more claimer state, Tony raised the sun roof and grab the phone to claim her further and assured her that no matter what happens, he's Iron Man and there's a weekend of fun to be had in some exotic location with just them alone together. Tony smiled and shoved his phone back into the glove compartment.

"She hang up on you?" Bruce asked seeing Tony's expression.

"But she's not screaming anymore" Tony replied. "Mind we take a detour before we head back to the lab?" As if Bruce had any say in the manner and just merely shrugged.

The detour was Fao Schwartz, the famous toy store located in 5 avenue near Central Park. The smell of

horse droppings and sometimes a smell of salty pretzels was a interesting mix.

"I'm going to buy Pepper a gift here" Tony proclaimed as he parked his car infront of the store.

"You're going to buy her your own action figure?" Bruce guess but he really wanted to ask was "can you really park here?" Tony reached into his pocket, typed something and the car began to move on it's own.

"Is nice day for a walk" Tony smirked and went into the store.

The store was abuzz with people happily making they way through the store. The area Tony was heading for was packed with kids and some adults as they browse though the section. They were toys of them, Bruce was actually kinda of shock to see a action figure of the other "him" being sold. In fact he was more surprise to see a little girl take a huge interest in the large green punch gloves. She was a small Asian child wearing a pink dress and her hair in two pig tails. Her parents laughed and took pictures as she pose with the punching gloves.

"Isn't that cute?" Tony said also looking at the happy family. "I bet she wants to be just like you when she grows up."

"Mean, green, and leveling Manhattan?" Bruce asked. "That's not what I would want my kid to grow up to be if I had a kid"

"No, the kicking ass part" Tony playfully jabbed Bruce in the arm.

"Oh wow Iron Man!" They both look down and saw a young boy looking at them. He had brown hair and a large smile littered with freckles.

"Well yes I am" Tony kneel down to look at the boy face to face. "You want me to autograph a toy for you?" The boy happily and quickly gave him an action figure to sign while his mother smiled at Tony.

"Hey are you Iron man's friend?" Bruce turn and it was the Asian girl wearing the large green gloves.

"I guess I am" Bruce smiled warmly at the child and kneel down to her level.

"Wow, I bet you also know the Hulk!" The child beamed while her parents looked at Bruce.

"Yea, you can say I know him somewhat very well." Bruce answered.

"Can you tell him for me that he's my favorite Avenger! He's so cool! He smash up all those Aliens and then he roar like this" The girl proceeded to do her best Hulk roar which was very loud and her parents smiled apologetically to Bruce who felt it in his face.

Bruce winked at the girl and for a moment she could see a hint of green skin and green eyes. The girl gasped and Bruce put his finger to his mouth.

"That was productive" Tony said as he was carrying a Iron man action figure and made tons of kids and female adults happy. Bruce just smiled in agreement and remember how that one little girl hop out of that store with her parents happy. Not to mention with a pair of Hulk gloves that was personally slightly dented by him. Happy Ending for all?

Pepper Potts looked at the action figure Tony presented to her. It was the newest Iron Man action figure in a long line of Iron man action figures she could have easily gotten one free herself. This edition is where Iron Man looked beat up. Pepper press the button his chest and the figure lit up and said "Is that all you got? Come on give me your best shot! Tony was given the silent treatment for a month.


End file.
